Sonic and Friends Vampire Nightmare
by sniper-viper
Summary: It was subpost to be a relxsing vacation for sonic and his friends until a vampire took sonic to a different dimention. Now Tails, Knuckles, and the others have to rescue sonic and stop the vampires from casing chaos and madness to other dimentions.
1. Chapter 1: Dimention Cross

**Hi I'm new at this, but I have an amazing imagination. So I hope you like it. I don't own any of the sonic characters, Sega dose.**

**Chapter 1: Dimensions Cross**

**Our heroes are retiring from their heroic duties in Solana. (Knuckles then interrupt the writer)**

**Knuckles: Really, I mean really this is crap. That's just a rip-off to all readers.**

**Me: Oh give me a break this is my first time writing a sonic story.**

**Tails: Yah I agree with Knuckles on this one. But I also agree with the you.**

**Me and Knuckles: WELL WHO IS IT TAILS!**

**(Tails then looks at them nervously back and forth.)**

**Tails: Um… I… um… I**

**Me and Knuckles: WELL, WHO TAILS!**

**(Tails then faints in panic)**

**Knuckles: Look at what you did.**

**Me: What I did, never mine let's get back to the story.**

**Anyway, it was sun down and our heroes were trying to get back to their hotel by using a map that tails printed up. Sadly Sonic insisted that he would find their own way back to the hotel." Sonic are you sure you know were where going" asked tails in an uneasy voice, "Of course I know were where going the hotel should be behind this build… ing". To Sonic's surprise they hit a dead end, before Sonic could say anything Knuckles hit him on the head in anger. "YOU IDTOIE WE HIT A DEAD END, I THOUGHT YOU KNEW HOW TO GET BACK TO THE HOTEL" Knuckles said as he kept on hitting Sonic repeatedly. Just then something brushed up agansit Knuckles 'What the hex was that' Knuckles thought to himself. Then the dark shadow creped across tails shoulder which caused tails to shiver up, then it landed on top of a building. "Well if it isn't the goodie two shoes and his gang of morons", "who said that" said Knuckles in anger. "Look up there on top of that building" tails said as he was pointing to a strange object on top of the building. "My aren't we a good spotter, I thought sonic would be the first one but he's too slow to spot me" the dark shadow said in mockery. "Ha, that's a new one, you think that you can be faster than me your sadly mistaken" sonic said in his usual cocky way, "Well let's just see about that won't we". Sonic smircks at the dark shadow then asks "I just have one question before we start, who are you?", "I'm Viper, Viper the Vampire Cat".**

**Well that's all for now, sorry if it's short but I have to think about the rest of the story. Do what ever you people do when your done with a story. Pleaces do reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Viper the Vampire cat

Hey it's me, so I'm having trouble with adding chaps so I'm going to keep on going with this, so yeah.

Knuckles: That's not the only thing you can't figer out.

What is that subpost to mean!

Knuckles: Well you last time you couldn't figer out your way out of the closet.

Hey that's because I was high, you know what happens when I drink diet soda.

Knuckles: Yeah right.

Anyways, I don't own any of the sonic characters except Viper. Now back to the story.

Chapter 2: Vampire Dimension

'A vampire, well I heard crazier things than that' sonic thought to himself. All of a sudden the cat vanioned into thin air, then kicked sonic from behind 'how did she get so fast' he thought to himself as he landed hard on the concert sidewalk. As sonic was getting up viper snatched up tails and knuckles with her arrow like tentacles from her back. "Hey" tails said in panic "let us go" knuckles said," let them go viper, they have nothing aganiced you". Sonic was about to attack but viper shot out more of her arrows near his friends and said "If you try to do anything risky your friends are going to pay the price" sonic stepped back a few steps. "That's a good boy, now, if you would come with me", "for what", "don't ask questions, unless you want your friends in a body bag". Sonic willingly walked toward viper then she opened up portal next to her "now if you don't mine we must get going", ladies first", "ah, just in the dam portal all ready" viper said in an annoyed voice. "Sonic don't go" tails said in disappointment "shut up you foolish fox" viper said as she was tighting her grip on tails until he cried out in pain. "Hey you said you wouldn't hurt my frien..." sonic was then push into the portal, viper then let go of tails and knuckles and then disappeared in to the portal."Sonic!" tails cried out "we have to get the others, come on tails", "right".

In another dimension

"Wow, ok, ow!" sonic said after falling face first on the concert floor "were in the hell I'm I", "you're in my world now sonic, Welcome to the Vampire dimension".

Sorry it's short again but I have things to do. Review.


	3. Chapter 3: What happened to Sonic

'Hum, so that crazy chick was telling the truth' sonic thought to him as he was looking around the building they were in (not paying attention to the girl that was still talking to him). "HEY, ARE YOU EVEN LISINING TO ME" viper shouted that seem too snapped sonic out of his daze, "yeah, yeah, something about this place". Viper snarled at sonic then used one of her tentacle like arrows, and grabbed sonic then pulled him close to her. "Look you waste of a life form, if you don't stop smart mouthing me your going to suffer the conquests"; "I'm already now". "Well then, looks like you're going to learn the hard way!" viper then used her arrows to slam sonic onto the floor then wrapped her arrows around Sonic's legs and arms to hold him still. Sonic struggled to get free but it was no use, "try all you want sonic but you're not going to get away that easy, but I have to say, I love the way that you never give up so easily even though there's no hope". Sonic then looked at viper with a death stare in his eyes, "So, what are you going to do to me kill me, threaten me, or "play" with me", "oh, no sonic, now that would be too easy, how about I make you suffer yourself". Sonic looked at her confused for two reasons, one he had no idea about what she was talking about, and two that made no sense. Viper then started drawing symbols on the floor and chants some words that hell know what she was saying, then all of a sudden the symbols started to glow and one by one the symbols attached themselves to sonic's body which freaked him out. "What the hell are you doing" sonic said as he saw the symbols spreading across his body like venom, "why it's symbol really, but you'll see it in a few minutes" viper said as she was leaving form the building. Outside viper was walking slowly until she herd sonic scream in pain then silence, "well come to my world".

Back to Sonic's dimenmention

"Then this cat girl pushed sonic into a portal, and that's what happened" Tails said as he was explaining to everyone in the hotel of what happened to sonic. "Oh that's terrible, poor sonic, he must be all alone by himself" cream said as she was crying, "Well what are we waiting for let's go get that girl so I can teach her a lesson about messing with my sonic" Amy said as she swinging her hammer all around like crazy. "Amy it's not that easy to go to the same dimenmention were sonic is, for all we know he could be anywhere, but there is one person that we can ask" tails said coming Amy down, "no way are we going to ask that trader, I radar be killed than to ask him for help" Knuckles said in rage. "Knuckles you better call Shadow, or I can make your saying come true" Amy said while she held up her hammer close to Knuckles head, "fine, I'll call him, but you owe me one for this". 'I hope sonic is ok, oh sonic where are you 'Amy thought to her.

How was that for a cliff hanger. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: The search for sonic

In the other dimenmention

A black and blue cat and two red and white hedgehogs were looking around the city to see if anymore vampires are a round. "Hum, doesn't look like there's anymore vampires here" said piper (the black and blue cat), all of a sudden she heard a cry of pain just 30 miles away. "Hay, did you guys hear that" said red (one of the hedgehogs), "yeah, I'll go check out while you two look around the city if there are any more normal people" said piper as she was running toward the sound. "Right, come on red, let's go" said cross motioning red to come quickly, "ok cross, coming". Suddenly red heard foot steeps running toward him, "hu, who's there", "come out and fight".

Back to the gang

"So for what reason should help you pests" said shadow with evil voice, "sonic was taken away by a vampire, what more do you need for a reason" said knuckles in anger. "That's no reason to save that faker, besides, the world is better without him anyways" shadow said as he was walking away until cream grabbed his arm. "Please Mr. Shadow; you're the only one that can take us to sonic, please Mr. Shadow" said cream with a pleading face; shadow looked at cream's puppy eyes then grunted and said "fine, I'll do it". Shadow then swiped a chaos emerald from knuckles then teleported them to where sonic is.

In the other dimenmention

Shadow and the rest arrived to where sonic was sent, "where are we" said Amy. "It's like an ruined city here, I wander if anybody is here" said tails as he examined the place, "Well where ever we are we better start looking for sonic" said knuckles. "Well you idiots can go where ever you want, but I'm leaving" said shadow as he was ready to use chaos control until cream pleaded for shadow to help them look for sonic; shadow then agreed to help look for if he can bet his ass after they found him, they agreed. So the search for sonic was on, everyone searched high and low in the ruined city but there was no luck. Tails searched the farthest than anyone else, Tails was about to give until he found a familiar shape ½ mile away. Tails was so happy to have found him that he started to cry uncontrollably, tails ran to him as fast as he could he tripped sometimes because of the uneven ground, but that didn't matter to tails. When he got close enough he pounced at him and hugged him as tie as he could; he never wanted this moment to end. "WHAT THE, GET OFF OF ME YOU PEST" he then kicked tails off of him, tails looked at the ground in shock of what he did; tails the looked at him closely and relied the it wasn't sonic, it was his anti self Scourge. "What are you doing here scourge" said knuckles. "I'm here because something took Buckles into this crazy dimension and I'm here to bring him back" said scourge in an evil voice, "Wait, where's miles, rosy, and sanctum" asked tails. "They should be in the heart of the city by now, but I'm not sure exactly where in the city they are though, so why are you guys here"," where here for the same thing, but to find sonic I mean" said Amy. "Since where here to find our friend, or servant, we should team up, so we can cover more ground" said tails in a cheerful voice, "I don't like you guys, but I do need him back to do my biting, sure, why not" scourge said in an annoyed voice. So off they went to find sonic and buckles in the ruined city. "Hey knuckles, you know what this place reminds me of" said scourge ", "I swear to god if you make any jokes I'm goanna beat the crap out of you!", "it reminds me of your empty head". "That's it's, came back here and fight like a man", on the rest of the way knuckles tried to beat scourge senseless while the rest looked for sonic.

This was a longest one I wrote in days. Oh by the way miles is anti tails, rosy is anti Amy, Sanctum is anti shadow, and a buckle is anti knuckles. Buckles isn't the real anti knux name, but I couldn't find it so I'm goanna go with the name buckles. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

2 hours later

"I'm thirsty, I'm hungry, it's been days, and I'm bored" said scourge in a winey kids voice, "oh my god shut it already you big cry baby" said Amy; "but" "BUT NOTHING" everyone except scourge said altogether. "Esh, aren't we touchy, I radar be in my king chair being fed to, but no, Buckles just had to get kidnapped by someone, that guy freaking owes me one" he said with exaggeration, just then shadow stopped and told everyone to be quite "what is it shadow" said knuckles as he was getting into a fighting position. "Were being watched" shadow then walked forward to where they were being watched, then when he got close enough he tattled the person that was watching them. When Shadow got a better look at the person he then released his grip and said "what are you doing aerrow", "wait a minute, aerrow, what are you doing here, I thought you were in prison for trying to capture me then sell me out" said scourge with an evil voice. "I'm here because I was a signed to capture a rear power from someone and sell it to them" said aerrow in a slightly deep voice, "well isn't that a shock, still back to your old ways", "I should tell you the same thing". "I bet your" said tails before he could finish "wandering why you guys are here, no need to explain, I already know" aerrow said in a creepy kind of way. "O.k., anyways do you want to" "join with you, I would be delighted" "dude, stop doing that, it's starting to get weird" said knuckles before shivers when down his spine. "Fine", so aerrows was on board.

In a different part of town

'If I wore an echidna where would I be' miles thought to himself, "so did ya find, did ya, did ya, ya, ya" said sanctum in a childish way. "I my god shut up already you psychic hedgehog and let me do my work, dam lousy black and red hedgehog, why can't you be more like shadow for a change!" miles shouted out at sanctum, sanctum then folded his ears back and sat in the corner of the roof top and moped. "Miles, you didn't have to shout at him, no matter how annoying he is" said rosy as she was calming down miles.

Miles: fine, hay rosy

Rosy: what is it miles?

Miles: maybe should report back to scourge and tell him that we had no luck

Rosy: Alright, come on sanctum, sanctum, where did he go

Miles: AH, DAM IT WHERE IN THE HELL DID HE GO NOW!

Back to the gang

We see our characters resting inside of an old hotel in the city. "I'm not sleeping on that" said Amy in a snotty way "ya I agree with her I'm not sleeping on a stained old bed, I'm the king for pete sake" said scourge in the same tone as Amy. "Just sleep you snotty rich kid" said aerrow as he passed him.

So, there a sleep, (sign) well that's all for now so please review. Oh by the way aerrow is a bounty hunter and always tries to kill scourge for 1,000,000,000 dollars, he is a hedgehog that always wears a cloak and has a awesome looking bow that can also be 2 swords.


	6. Chapter 6: Chap canceled

Hey, sorry that I haven't been saying the Sega characters aren't mine and stuff, also that it's been weeks that I have been here. But I don't like to say things twice so. Yeah. Well here you go, by the way sanctum and aerrow aren't mine they are scougesbestbudies oc on , but Red, Cross, Piper, and Viper are my c.o.

It was 1:28 a.m and Aerrow was on the roof top of the building that the gang found to rest for the night. He was looking up at the night sky and wondering who or what he was subpost to look for that had powers so great that people would kill for. Then he look

Incrediablecherry: NOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Wait what… wh-what are you doing in my story!

Incrediablecherry: SHUT IT DOWNNNNN!

Me: What the computer?

Incrediablecherry: no you moron the story your doing. Now shut it down.

Me: Why I've already thought of the rest of the story.

Incrediablecherry: It'll ruin the other story.

Me: Alright… people and others I'm sorry to say to say that the story is canceled but I am starting a new story so it'll come out soon. So I hope you guys are happy and not angry at me.

Review if you think my sis is an ass.


End file.
